Bosnia and Herzegovinaball
Federal parliamentary republic|gender = Male|language = Bosnian Croatian Serbian|capital = Sarajevoball|affiliation = |religion = Islam Eastern Orthodoxy Roman Catholicism|enemies = Serbiaball ISISball Republic Srpskaball|founded = March 1, 1992|predecessor = Republic of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball|successor = |ended = |image = Bosnia potter.jpg|imagewidth = 135px|personality =Multiple personality disorder Kebab Wizard |friends = Germanyball Croatiaball Turkeyball Sloveniaball Montenegroball Macedoniaball Kosovoball Albaniaball Austriaball EUball Japanball Italyball Hungaryball Russiaball Chinaball Malaysiaball Brazilball Canadaball Bulgariaball Denmarkball|likes = Ćevapi, burek, sarma, coffee... AND MORE ĆEVAPI, BUREK, SARMA AND COFFEE! A LOT OF IT! Joinings EUball, taking monies from EUball, nationalism, secularism, Slavicball (excludings Serbiaball)|hates = People not laiking ćevapi, burek, sarma and coffee! gays, loosing monies|intospace = Not yet, but you see, there is this one guy|notes = Eat more burek! Eat more ćevapi! Drink more Bosanska Kahva! Gib more monies! Remove Ustaša and Četnik!|food = Ćevapi, burek, sarma (also steaks, schnitzels and simular stuff:)|bork = Ba Ba|onlypredecessor = Yugoslaviaball|predicon = Yugoslavia|type = |status = Alive, but sick of Republika Srpskaball.}} Bosnia and Herzegovina, or simply Bosniaball is a countryball in Balkan Peninsula, which is in southeastern Europe. Thanks to Croatiaball stealing their coastline, Bosnia's borderline landlocked. Brief History has a history full of wars. At first his father Kingdom of Bosniaball was hiding in the mountains and nobody couldn't find him, so he created his kingdom and his own religion called "Church of Bosnia" (a.k.a. Bogomil) because Catholics and Orthodox were too boring. Later Ottomanball found where he lives and killed him, then he became worst adoptive father to his little son, Bosniaball. Then he made him half kebab. After that Austria-Hungaryball took Bosniaball from Ottomanball, he became his second and best adoptive father, but that made Serbiaball angry so he started WWI. At the end Bosniaball was adopted by Yugoslaviaball, but finally escaped together with Croatiaball, Sloveniaball and Macedoniaball. Nowadays he is formed by three separate (kinda) entities: Federation of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball, Republic Srpskaball and Brčko Districtball. Altough he is often referred as fully halal countryball, 31% of people are Serb Orthodox and 15% Catholic. Bosniaball is 51% kebab, up from 42 percent in 1998 (retake kebab clay!). Climate of Clay According to the CIA World Factbook Bosnia and Herzegovinaball can into hot summers and cold winters (Isn't that what the seasons are meant to be?) Though,here's were things get interesting: Bosnia and Herzegovinaball is primarly located on Dinaric alps, (they're Dinaric, not to be confused with ordinary European alps like ones in Austriaball and Switzerlandball.) Now, there's nothing weird about them except that they just happen to be on the way for the colder winds from the north and the warmer winds from the south (somehow, they never meet up in same time, so there are no tornadoes, which is good.) But this unique trait leaves Bosniaball with some very unique (and frustrating) issues, for instance: When Bosniaball is expecting New Year and winter holidays, Sirocco wind (or as bosnians call it, jugo) anschlusses him from behind and melts all the snow down, leaving Bosnia with spring-like weather in middle of January. Yet on another hand, in April and May, which is Bosnia and Herzegovinaball's favorite time for some roštilj and pečenje ''(it's like BBQ), north winds burst the place with bunch of snow, rain and cold weather, leaving Bosniaball to do all of its cooking at home. Oh and we're not finished yet, just to make things even more confusing, literally, over a night, the weather changes from -8 to +28 degrees on Celsius scale starting a long, unbearably hot summer, which often doesn't want to go until early October. It can be noted that Bosnia and Herzegovinaball shares a simular weather problem with Canadaball, which kinda' makes them understand each other a little bit better. Bosnian War 1992 In 1992, my brother Serbiaball (SR Serbiaball at the time) and his son Republic Srpskaball started hating me because i could into independence. My brother used dad's army, and supplied his son with weapons. When i became independent on March 1st, Serbiaball's son barricaded Sarajevo. Me and his son quickly started getting involved in street fighting. I had my paramilitary, the Zelene Beretke, and Republic Srpskaball had his own paramilitaries. On the 4th of April, they invaded Bijeljina and conquered it. Later, on the 9th of April they invaded Zvornik and conquered it. On the 5th of April they started shelling Sarajevo. The territory that Republic Srpskaball occupied created a Bosniak enclave which contained towns such as: Goražde, Foča, Srebrenica and Žepa. Foča was conquered on the 28th of April. On the 2nd of May the two serb countryballs started conquering Sarajevo. In october, I started a conflict against Croatiaball and his son Herzeg-Bosniaball. His son started conquering my clay, and my brother supplied him with weapons. I now had two enemies. Serbiaball retired from the war. 1993 In early January, UNball made a plan on how to partition my clay into ethnic divisions. Everyone accepted the agreement (Croatiaball, Herzeg-Bosniaball, me, Republic Srpskaball and Serbia and Montenegroball). However, when Republic Srpskaball returned home in Pale, he changed his mind, although his dad told him to accept it. Herzeg-Bosniaball started hurting me a lot. My own son betrayed me by cooperating with Republic Srpskaball and Herzeg-Bosniaball. My son was AP Western Bosniaball. NATOball helped me by fighting Republic Srpskaball in the operation Deny Flight. 1994 Croatiaball and his son made peace with me by signing the Washington Agreement. When we made peace, we made our own federation (Federation of Bosnia and Herzegovinaball) and we could now be focused on removing Republic Srpskaball. Denmarkball helped me with the operation Bøllebank and removed Republic Srpskaball around Tuzla. I removed my son, and Republic Srpskaball wanted to reanimate him, but he was interrupted by me and Croatiaball in 1995 by the operation Storm. 1995 Me and Croatiaball removed Republic Srpskaball from western Bosnia. Republic Srpskaball conquered Žepa and Srebrenica and commited a genocide against me there. After that, NATOball started bombarding Republic Srpskaball. I then conquered many towns in Bosnian Krajina. Then everyone started neotiating and the Dayton Agreement became a success and peace was brought back into my clay. Other Stuff *Bosnia and Herzegovinaball has minerals such as coal, iron ore and nickel. *Serbiaball doesn't agree to its boundaries and wants more clay. *Bosnia and Herzegovina has 24 airports, and still can't into space. *Of worst insult to Bosnia and Herzegovinaball is naming cheese pie as burek. Burek being only with meat. *Bosnia and Herzegovinaball has of only primeval forest in Europe, Perućica. *Due to their durability, Bosnia and Herzegovinaball is a huge fan of Volkswagens, as they make around 1/3 out of its entire car population. *Also, it should be noted that at one point of its history (1984 to be precise) Bosnia and Herzegovinaball's captial, Sarajevoball hosted Winter Olympic Games. How to draw Drawing Bosnia and Herzegovinaball is moderately simple # Draw a basic circle with blue # Draw a yellow triangle # Draw white stars next to yellow triangle # Add eyes and your done Relationships Every neighbour loves Bosniaball because they make great ćevapi and burek, except Serbiaball (they love their food tho). Serbiaball wants to remove Bosniaball because they are half kebab. Friends * EUball - Gib moniez pl0x. * Germanyball - Friends cause Germanyball has lots of money. He good investor and he of father to EUball. * Kosovoball - I am so proud of you...Yuo can into remuvings Serbiaball! * Sloveniaball - '''HOW DARE YUO ENSLAVE ENSLAVE ME!' My richest stepbrother. * Turkeyball - He is not like his father! I believ he of best friend, but one of mai many perzonalities wants to be his bitch. * Japanball - He said i can into kawaii! He gibs of many bus and is of very good turist and friend. * Albaniaball- You can into remuving Serbiaball. * Croatiaball - Cheapest holidays in da world! Best stepbrother EVAR! He of helpings me to remuv Serbiaball. Of howeverings, his son of fought me from 1992 to 1994. Sometimes he says that I am an Islamized Croat, but he is of lyings. Also, his son destroyed The Old Bridge in Mostar, so sometimes I don't likings Croatiaball. His son died in 1994, when the Washington Agreement was signed. * Canadaball - He's very friendly, also, an excellent provider of jobs. * Bulgariaball - First to recognize me as an independent country! Also we have overall good relations also because he is not so crazy like other Countries in the Balkan. * Denmarkball - He of helpings me remove Republic Srpskaball back in 1994. He of also accepted 20,000 refugees. * Brazilball- Though they don't have much of a relations, Bosnia does buy coffee from him and both love football and dancing. * Italyball and San Marinoball - Were and remain my favouite spots for middle-school excursions and sightseeing. Neutral * Hungaryball- My step dad's step brother, we do manage to retain some sort of a neutral friendship ( Budapestball is beautiful, gib more Wizzair tickets plox!) * USAball-Thanks for having NATOball bombing my brother but why didn't you send the UNball before I was being attacked by SERBIA things could of been less messy. Enemies * Serbiaball - REMUV CETNIK!STOP TAKING OF CLAY!!! IT IS MINE AND NOT YOURS!!! AND GIB BACK SANJAK!!! AND RECOGNIZINGS OF SREBRENICA IT IS OF GENOCIDE! My very evil and strange stepbrother who wants to remuv me. * ISISball - Stop following me you scum mujaheddin, yuo madafakas of destroy my secularism and multicultural histori He of very strange madafaka that wants to take my clay. He of hurtings me a few times, and should of dyings. Of real muslims are not of extremists. * Republic Srpskaball - He of havings war with me in 1992-1995. Is of Bosnian War. He of still pain in ass and my cancer but at least of not fightings me. He of Serbiaball's son. Family Bosnia and Herzegovinaball's stepsiblings are Sloveniaball, Croatiaball, Serbiaball, Montenegroball and Macedoniaball. Bosnia and Herzegovinaball's grandfather was Banate of Bosniaball, and his first ancestor was 2ball. Before Banate of Bosniaball, the clay was owned by 2ball, Illyriaball, SPQRBall, Western Roman Empireball, Ostrogothic Kingdomball and Byzantineball. Demographics * 50% Bosniak * 30% Serb * 15% Croat * 5% Other (as of 2013) Religion * 49% Muslim * 34% Serb Orthodox * 14% Catholic * 3% Other (As of 2013) Gallery Bosniaball_and_Bosniakball.png|Bosniaball and his friend Republic of Bosniaball (also called Bosniakball). 10264537_258057954378607_2126444843135241331_n.png.jpg|Bosnia jus' want be alone 10492001_426409140832328_8828665526664281556_n.png|Situation with Republic Of Srpska TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png History_of_bosniaball.png|History of Bosniaball! By:Hazbulator Because.jpg bosnian forelock.jpg Balkan Daycare.png Neum in a Nutshell.jpg|How Bosnia got Neum Bosnia17.png Country-balls-3rd-balkan-war.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Comic 12.jpg Tumblr n4qbh7xnuz1szo7eyo1 1280.png Sd06SiH.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg 'rwIJeA7.png VoNkUek.png Yugoslav sob story.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png ARHdyOv.png }} es:Bosnia-Herzegovinaball hr:Bosna i Hercegovinaball ru:Босния и Герцеговина Category:Balkans Category:Kebab Category:Countryballs Category:Orthodox Category:Europe Category:Slavic Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Independent Category:Navy, Yellow, White Category:Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Category:Eastern Europe Category:Islamic Category:Ex Yugoslaviaball Category:Balkan Category:OSCE Category:Mountains Category:Multiethnic Category:Defend kebab Category:Kebab Defender Category:Bosnian Speaking Countryball Category:Homosex Remover Category:Homosex Removers Category:Europeanball Category:Slav Category:Kebab lover Category:Southeast europe Category:Almost Landlocked Category:Eh Category:Second World Countries Category:Rakiya remover